Drinks, Bubbles and Braiding
by CastleAlwaysForever
Summary: The title kind of says it. Beckett gets drunk and Castle sees the interesting things that happen when she does. OOC and AU. UPDATED 5/22/13.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

This is my first Fan Fiction So please be nice when leaving reviews but make sure if there is anything I should change or if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters please let me know. I find it really fun playing with these characters it's so much fun to write. If you don't like my stories at all and you do not have anything helpful to say don't waste your time to review and say this story sucks (I already know it does but I would like to become a better writer). Reviews are gladly appreciated, and constructive criticism. I have an idea on where this story is going so it should be fun. This was totally random I just had the idea stuck in my head for a really long time. Thanks you guys I hope you like it. This is rated M because of language and being drunk and stuff I could probably have rated this chapter T but to be on the safe side its M.. (later chapters smut but none in this chapter).

This is OOC.

Total AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to ABC and the wonderful, awesomesauce, brilliant AWM :)

It was eight o'clock on a Friday night. Kate had invited Lanie over for dinner, girl talk and some drinks. The case they were working on was really hard, they hadn't caught the guy yet and they were not paying attention to how much they were drinking. After one bottle was done they would start the next not even taking the time to pour it into a glass. They just drank from the bottle. They had too much to drink and were laughing hysterically at silly little things. Just then phone started to ring across the room.

"Aw damn Kate someones calling me!" No Shit. Beckett thought to herself. Lanie's ring tone was blasting through out the apartment. Lanie was pissed that someone was calling her when her and Beckett were having so much fun. She got up from the floor and strode across the floor harshly grabbing the phone off the end table. It was Esposito.

"Hey baby" she said into the phone. They talked for awhile then she hung up.

"Was that Espo?"

"Yes"

"Well what did he want?"

"For me to go over to his house.. sorry Kate"

"Oh Lanie its fine.. you gunna go fuck him up?" She giggled.

"Hell yeah!... See you Monday" Lanie hurried out the door. Kate started drinking again. She was playing with her fingers and her toes and talking to herself. Kate Beckett wasn't the kind to usually get drunk but tonight she did. She stood up and went to the bathroom hobbling down the hall barely standing. She turned on the water in her bath. It took awhile to fill up so she just stared at herself in the mirror. She was not paying attention to what was going on she dazed off when her feet started to get wet.

"Shit!" She exclaimed realizing that the water in her bathtub had overflowed. But she was too drunk to really care after that she just jumped through the puddle of water and giggled. She striped herself of her cloths and slowly sunk herself into the tub. She grabbed her bottle of cherry bubble bath and poured the whole thing in. She put it on her face, stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, laughed, then plopped back down.

Castle went home after the case and started to write some ideas down for his next Nikki Heat novel. He was thinking about the case when he realized he might actually know who the killer was or have a lead. He decided to call Beckett. He wasn't worried about her being asleep because it was a Friday night. He figured she was cuddled on the couch and watching TV or a movie.

He picked up his phone walking to the bedroom and plopped down on the bed.

Kate was having fun playing in the bubble bath when her phone started to ring from the living room. She jumped up so fast that she slipped and hit her head on the counter. Her head was cut open but it wasn't that bad it just looked like a lot of blood. Since she was so intoxicated it didn't hurt her that much. She got up and wobbled into the living room. And picked up her phone while heading back into the bathroom.

"Heyyy kitten" Castle stopped for a minute. Is that Beckett?

"Beckett?"

"Yeahhhh"

"Um Beckett are you drunk?" He could tell she was drunk and a bit worried because the Kate Beckett he knew never got drunk.

"No Rickyyy" She dragged out the Y and giggled. Oh my god did Beckett just giggle? I have to admit that is the cutest thing I have ever heard out of her.

"I was wondering about the case but by the sound of things..." He could hear splashing and giggling, a moan and then glass breaking.

"Kate I am coming over right now you don't sound too good" But he didn't get a reply. She hung up.

He got out of bed throwing some pants on and grabbing his jacket. He was going to be in for a long night. On his way out of his bedroom through the office he grabbed his laptop.

When he arrived at her door he let himself in. Her door was unlocked which was unusual. That's when he started to worry more. He called her name but she didn't answer. Then he heard the splashing of water again. And giggling. Oh man is she in the tub? He couldn't resist picturing her naked in the tub with water dripping around her. If only he could- . He stopped himself this wasn't the right time to be fantasizing.

He walked slowly to the bathroom afraid at what he might see. Beckett sounded really drunk over the phone. The door was cracked open and he looked in. Under any normal circumstance she would kill him for going into her bathroom but she was drunk and wouldn't remember anything anyway.

"Beckett?" He asked in a quiet voice

"I'm in here"

He opened the door all the way and looked in. She was naked. Kate Beckett was naked. But he didn't care she was drunk and he wasn't going to take advantage of her. She needed some help. There was blood and water on the floor. Wine and Beer bottles were scattered all over the place. When she finally looked up into his eyes he noticed that her forehead was cut on the top right side.

"Kate Oh my god what happened?!" he was too worried about her head to look at her wonderful body.

"Rickyyy I seemed to have spilt on the floor." She pointed to the ground where the puddle of water had gotten larger.

"Your bleeding too we need to get you out of there. How did this happen?"

"Uh well Lanie came over and we had some drinks" She picked up a bottle that was at the side of the tub looking at it.

"You want some?"

"No Kate we need to get you cleaned up and out of there so that you can go sleep." Than like she wasn't even listening to anything he just said, she said:

"You want to join me kitten?"

"No Kate. Lean back and relax. We need to wash the soap off of you." She leaned back in the tub and closed her eyes. He was breathing heavily knowing that he was going to wash Beckett. I am going to wash Kate Beckett. Kate freekin Beckett.

He knelt beside the tub and drew his hand up to grab the back of her neck, supporting her. With his other hand he got the hand held shower head and turned on the water. He turned it on slowly at first not wanting to startle her.

"Is this an okay temperature?"

"Yes"

He washed her hair. He remembered when he used to give Alexis baths. Those were fun times.

Once all of the bubbles were out of her hair he turned the water off and went to grab a towel.

"Kate you're going to have to stand up now" her eyes were still closed. She stood up and he grabbed onto her to make sure she wouldn't fall.

Kate stepped out of the tub and stumbled towards him. He grabbed her pulling her up so he could look into those gorgeous eyes of hers.

Suddenly her hand made its way to his pants and she leaned in to kiss him. But he pulled away.

"Don't you wanna kiss me Rick?"

"Beckett stop your drunk"

"No I isn't."

"Yes you are." He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her better. He held it to her so that it wouldn't fall, she was shivering. He dragged her to her bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Beckett I will be right back. We need to get your head cleaned up"

"No don't leave me. U wanna fuck?" She asked suddenly then giggled.

"Kate you need to sleep and no" He really actually wanted to but she would regret it in the morning and he didn't want their first time to be when she was drunk.

"Y-you don't love me?" She said her voice sounding hurt.

"Kate I do love you, I love you very much." He was sad that he knew she wouldn't remember his words in the morning.

He walked out of the room and got a cold towel to wipe up the blood. By the time he was back she was sprawled out on the bed fast asleep. He was so tempted to get on the bed and cuddle with her make her warm but he held back.

He pulled the sheets over her and turned her head so that it was facing up. He lifted the hair out of her eyes and placed the towel on her forehead gently soaking up as much blood as he could. The cut wasn't bad so he wasn't worried about taking her to a hospital.

She was so beautiful. He watched her sleep for thirty minutes, observing her. He walked over and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Rick went to clean up the bathroom disposing of the bottles and cleaning up the water and the bit of blood. Lastly he pulled the drain plug of the bath and went into the living room. He had gotten tired and decided to sleep on the couch. He was still worried about how much she had to drink so he decided not to leave and stay till morning.

****

Hope you guys liked the first chapter and if not that's okay I will still write this stuff cause its fun. I am bad at grammar and I know that so...yeah. I would like to clear something up right now. THIS IS FICTION so it would not happen in real life and I know that people don't act like this when they are drunk, but I wanted to write something like this to entertain myself and others that like this kinda thing. And like I said up top this is OOC.


	2. Chapter 2

******Hi guys so I know it has been a long time since I have updated this but I have been having a lot of trouble with it. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I just uploaded it. This has not been edited so the grammar is really bad. This is definitely not my best story I just thought the idea was funny so I basically wrote it to entertain myself and uploaded it for other people to read in case they happen to like it. Okay go read. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The night was calm and uneventful, except for the few police and firetruck sirens. Castle slept soundly on the couch dreaming about Kate, he always dreamt about her. He dreamt about her hair, her lovely goddess like hair. He dreamt about her body, her wonderful body. He wondered what would have happened if he had given into her actions the night before. It would not have turned out good. She was drunk and he wanted her to be totally with it when they did ___it_.

He needed to know she was in this forever, he needed to know that he was her one and done.

She needed to know he was in this forever, she needed to know that she was his one and done.

Kate sat up in bed, head hurting. She did not remember anything from the night before and was confused on why she was naked in bed. She figured she had fallen asleep after reading one of Castles books and removed her cloths because it was too hot.

___But why does my head hurt? _She thought to herself rubbing it.

Kate decided to try and sleep to see If that would help her searing headache. It was hot in her apartment so she stayed above the covers, totally naked. She lay there almost falling asleep when her hand brushed the book on her end table, sending it falling to the floor.

It landed there with a loud thump. ___Grr I'll get it tomorrow__._ She thought before drifting off into a deep sleep.

The book dropping in the bedroom startled Castle, although he was still dreaming. He thought it was the bang in his dream, when he pushed her up against the counter and entered her in one swift movement and she screamed his name, and oh, wow that was-

Than he totally woke up, realizing the sound could not have come from the dream. He felt tight and looked down. ___Oh crap._

Thinking the noise may have come from Kate's room he walked over and peaked in.___Oh, she is totally naked and above the covers! _He watched her sleep. Her skin looked hot. He wanted to touch so bad but he kept his hands to himself. She stutterer and Castle decided to leave, and turned around when she sat up quickly and opened her eyes.

"Oh my god, Castle!" She screamed. He turned around to find her face beat red. "Wha- what are you doing here!" she snapped and quickly scrambled to get under the covers as fast as she could even though she knew he had already seen her.

"Kate, no need to do that"

"Wha-"

"I-um have already seen you naked"

"Oh my god Castle! What the hell is going on here? I'm naked in my bed.. you're here..." She started rubbing her head again, looking at him with a look of horror. ___Did we... oh god I hope not. Well actually I do, but I don't remember... oh Kate snap out of it._

After a minute of awkward glances between the two, he answered.

"You don't remember do you."

"Remember what? Does it look like I remember anything?" She started rubbing her head franticly, "My head hurts. Castle, did you hit my head with a ___hard stick_?" She said jokingly, looking down at his obvious arousal, a smile appearing on her face. For that moment she forgot that she was mad.

___At least you're back to normal again, well sort of. _He was relieved she was acting like her old self.

She was halfway tucked under the blanket still. Her hair was falling around her face, still partially wet from her _interesting _bath the night before. He didn't realize it, but he was staring at her again.

"Are you just going to stare or get some aspirin or something for this headache? What happened anyway?"

"I called you last night because I had a lead on the case and well you sounded drunk and not too good. So I came over..." He told her everything that had happened.

"Oh um." Her face was red and she was obviously embarrassed. "I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean... I don't um really know what to say." He noticed her get red and didn't know what to say either.

There were a couple moments of silence before Castle started to talk again...

* * *

******Sorry this is such a short chapter but hopefully within the next couple days the next chapter will be up. Sorry again about the grammatical errors. Please review even if you are going to say something little :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow blah. This story sucks. It has been almost a year since I updated. Life gets in the way and I had forgot about it last summer. School is always a pain and I usually find it easier to watch episodes in my free time instead of write. I think I will be done with this story after this chapter. I just wanted to tie up loose ends. *SPOILER* Watershed was an amazing episode and OMG he proposed! but anyway I would like to write more fanfics that take place in season 5 so this one is coming to an end. Enjoy.**

* * *

_She was halfway tucked under the blanket still. Her hair was falling around her face, still partially wet from her interesting bath the night before. He didn't realize it, but he was staring at her again._

_"Are you just going to stare or get some aspirin or something for this headache? What happened anyway?"_

_"I called you last night because I had a lead on the case and well you sounded drunk and not too good. So I came over..." He told her everything that had happened._

_"Oh um." Her face was red and she was obviously embarrassed. "I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean... I don't um really know what to say." He noticed her get red and dissident know what to say either._

_**There were a couple moments of silence before Castle started to talk again...**_

* * *

"Beckett I'm here because you hit your head and were not sounding too great. I-I just wanted to take care of you."

"Thanks Castle for being here for me. And thanks for not making a big deal about this. It's really sweet of you actually" She smiled.

"Do you want me to leave now?"

"No. Uh-no I want you to stay actually. I have the day off so maybe we can hang out or something?"

"Sounds great."

Nothing was ever mentioned about the night before again.

Castle walked out of Beckett's room while she got dressed. While he was in the kitchen he prepared eggs for breakfast. When Kate walked out Castle noticed her hair. Oh her beautiful, beautiful hair. It was so curly from drying wet and just perfect. He so wished he could run his fingers through it.

"Hey Castle. It smells good out here" she said.

"Yeah, I just made eggs."

"Oh wow thanks." She was happy. It felt right for him to be there when she woke up. She felt safe in his presence. She smiled as she walked over to meet him at the island.

After they ate they went to sit on the couch.

"Castle do you know how to braid?" she asked.

At first he was confused. It was quite a random question he thought. He did know how to braid though. Ever since Meredith had moved away Castle had been braiding his daughters hair. He learned quite fast.

"Yeah I do actually. I can french braid too."

"Really?" she kind of chuckled.

"Yes. Do you want yours done?" He had been secretly wanting to touch her hair for awhile and this was the perfect opportunity.

She turned and sat facing away from him. She backed up until she was practically sitting in his lap. He slowly moved his hand up to her luscious locks. He buried his hands into her hair. It was so soft and silky. He started toward the front and worked his way down until the very end. She handed him a hair tie. He put it in her hair and tied it on. The sun had started peering through the window and the glow on her face made her look so perfect. She turned to look at him. Her eyes were perfectly hazel. And they just looked at each other. They could see in each others eyes that a future like this every morning was not far away.

* * *

**(Kate just needed to hurry up and figure her shit out.) Was going to add that to the end but ya know it kinda was not how I wanted this to end ;) Guys I was having trouble with this story and I just felt like ending it here. Got total writers block. This one was mainly written for myself but hope you guys enjoyed it too. 3 Until Next time**


End file.
